The present invention generally relates to introducer sheaths for use in medical procedures requiring vascular access. More specifically, the present invention relates to hemostasis gasket valves for use in introducer sheaths and other medical devices.
Vascular introducer sheaths are used in a wide variety of vascular procedures and typically include an introducer sheath having a hemostasis valve which inhibits back-bleeding. As a general matter, the prior art provides a number of different hemostasis valve designs which typically vary in terms of the valve shape, slit geometry, slit position, and other design aspects. There is an ongoing need to improve such hemostasis valve designs in terms of providing better hemostasis (i.e., preventing back-bleeding) in the various modes of operation, minimizing drag on devices inserted therethrough, providing increased resistance to pressure and vacuum gradients, providing easy loading of devices, and maximizing safety.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, these disadvantages are addressed by providing, for example, a vascular introducer sheath having a hemostasis valve assembly including a gasket onto which compressive forces are distributed to avoid puckering of the slit(s) and to provide balanced performance in terms of bi-directional sealing effectiveness and device movement therethrough. Specific embodiments are described in more detail hereinafter.